1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic filter tip attaching machine, particularly to one attaching a three-stage filter tip to cigarettes automatically. The three-stage filter tip includes three plastic filters a, b, and c with nicotine absorbing chemical powder filled in the b stage to completely get rid of nicotine and toxic tar contained in cigarette smoke.
2. Prior Art
The inventor has obtained a U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,546 on Sep. 17, 1991, titled xe2x80x9cFilter and method of treating tobacco smoke to reduce materials harmful to heathxe2x80x9d, wherein the filter contains a chemical to absorb more than 90% of the nicotine and more than 70% of the tar.
Conventional filter tips for cigarettes are classified into two kinds. One kind is the filter tip that is integrally attached to cigarettes, and the other is the type that is an independent filter tip made of wood, plastic, or metal, generally filled with active carbon, cotton fiber or something mixable with hot cigarette smoke, etc. However, these conventional filter tips do not function to completely remove nicotine or tar.
In view of the drawbacks described above, this invention has been devised to offer an automatic filter tip attaching machine.
The feature of the invention is a rotatable disc fixed on a cam divide rotator driven by a motor and a plurality of air pressure cylinders spaced apart equidistantly, and fixed on an outer circumferential edge of the rotatable disc, and an air pressure cylinder with two pairs of clamping fingers for clamping two filter tips a, b or c, orderly moved to be filled with a chemical powder in the filter tip b or fill fiber in the filter tip c and the filter tip a combined together with the filter tips b and c during intermittent rotation of the rotatable disc, controlled by the computer program.